His Heart Lays in Liquid Silver
by WelcomeToMyThoughts
Summary: Val needs to save his soulmate, how can he manage while he is being hunted down by the his crazy ex who leads the Nightworld Council. Will he find his soulmate? Will he make it out in time? Liquid silver runs, will Val save her before the silver hardens?
1. Chapter 1

A/N this story is about Val finding his soulmate, I will be making up some stuff about him because I really don't know much about him.

I grabbed the cool, silver knife off the table and slid it deftly into the slick, black holster around my hard, muscled chest. Methodically, I slipped on my black converse and pulled on my black hoodie. I took a deep breath and stuck my dark eye into the round eye hole of my apartment door. Many people said that my eyes were black, but if you got close enough you would see that they are a deep, endless blue. There she was, Calypso Harman. She had long, blonde hair, the color of old gold. Her eyes were little ever changing balls. She was wearing that deep, red dress she had worn to the summer solstice ball. Thierry had held it this year. Again. Like he did all the other years. This was the first time I was invited, only since Jez and Morgead, the leaders of my gang, were high members in circle daybreak. I remember the night well.

_Flashback_

_My arms long, lanky arms slid around Calypso's red garbed waist. She put her twig like arms around my neck. Our hips swayed in sync to the music. I listened closely to the words that could just be heard over the thrumming beat._ _You and me have seen everything to see, from Bangkok to Calgary, and the soles of your shoes are all worn down. The time for sleep is now, it's nothing to cry about .The lyrics continued on and I watched as Calypso bob her head side to side with her eyes firmly shut. I thought about her and all of a sudden, it felt very alien to have her in my arms. I pulled my arms back and unhooked hers from my neck. I started to walk away when I felt her sharp nails pierce into my shoulder and turn me around._

"_Where are you going?" she snapped._

"_Home, the bar, I don't know. I just know that we're over."_

_Her hand left my shoulder and I left. I reached the main door and Jez and Morgead were lounging against the wall. When they saw me, they pushed off their spots and blocked me from the exit._

"_Move, guys," I glared._

"_Come on, Val, don't leave yet," Jez pleaded._

"_No, I have to go," I whispered._

"_No, Val, the party has just started and you don't get to leave that easy. We barely get to see you since you live out in San Francisco," Morgead opposed._

_I could see that negotiating wouldn't work, so I pushed past Morgead and walked over to my motorbike. I revved the engine and sped off. After a day of driving, I got home and soon behind me was Calypso. _

Calypso stood tall and graceful in the hall way. The dim hallway lights shining on her face a certain way that made her look very calm and composed. I knew inside her mind was running a million miles an hour. For a moment, I remembered why I had been attracted to her, but then it was lost as I remembered all the faults she had. The way she needed to know everything about where I go, and how that she won't let me in a fifty meter radius of any other girl. She was controlling, I was glad that it was over. She stood standing outside the door, her eyes shut and it sounded if she was humming something under her breath. I listened harder and heard a few mumbled words.

"In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule, I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black. And I held my tongue as she told me, 'Son fear is the heart of love.' So I never went back."

I shook my head and walked over to the window. I pushed up the dewy pane of glass and held it in place with a thin metal rod. I swung my long, toned legs over the sill and pulled myself out. My feet rested on the top of one of the copper red, jutting bricks. One arm hooked around the light grey window sill. Cautiously, I pulled the rod out of the window and placed it quietly on the metal table. I made sure there were not many wood things in my house. The window came crashing down on my arm. I lost my balance for a second as I stumbled to catch it, but as I caught the bottom, I held on until I once again could regain my footing. I eased the window back into place and hung onto the edge of the window. I closed my eyes and used my sense to guide me down the wall. The descent was slow. I was on the top floor of a seven stories high apartment building. I would slowly lower one foot until it connected with a brick. The other foot did the same. Then I lowered both my hands and started again. After what felt like an hour of this, my converse clad foot hit the solid pavement of the alley and I was safe. I hefted the black back pack higher on my shoulders and walked down the street whistling a happy tune. I was away from Calypso. I snuck down into the garage and started up my bike. I walked over to my cabinet and as I was rounding the corner, I collided with someone. Both of us fell to the ground. I got quickly to my feet and helped the victim up. It was a girl, she was average height, and her nose just reached my shoulder. She was wearing a black and purple t shirt with a moon and some type of black flower. From what I could sense, this girl was a human so it must have been another awkward moment when a human has a night world symbol. The girl had shoulder length, platinum blonde hair that was jagged at the bottom. The tips of her feathery hair were died black and blended perfectly. Her eyes were a deep forested green. There was a pitch black ring around the outside of the iris. She had a soft chin and pale skin. It was a light peachy color. Her lips were perfectly sculpted and a deep red color. Her face was free of any blemishes. She was beautiful.

"Sorry 'bout that," she blushed, her voice ringing like bells. "My name's Faye Silverheart."

"Stillman, Val Stillman," I went all James Bond style and cause her to laugh. "Well, I should get going, nice talking with you."

"Wait, we should hang out sometime," Faye smiled. With that, she scribbled a number onto my arm in a black ink. We parted our separate ways. I grabbed the gasoline from the cupboard and filled up my bike before I sped off into the night. All that could be seen of me was a flash of black lightning streaking passed. I blended in with the darkness around me and felt totally invisible.

A/N ok here is the first chapter, I seriously need to know what all of you guys think of this please leave me a comment did you hate it? Like it? Love it? Tell me so that I can fix any mistakes or improve my writing. Five reviews or I won't be enthused enough to write.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N here we go another chapter of my story I was amazed that I go a lot of favorites and alerts so, even though I didn't get my five reviews, I will update another chapter. Kate if your reading this still thanks for the comment means a lot to me but you better not make fun of me at school for it!

Faye…

The warm June sun beat down on my face as I looked out the tiny porthole of a window on the plane. I lounged deeper into the soft seat. I turned the music up louder on my IPod and drowned out every other sound. The lyrics of Paramore's Playing God ran through my head and I hummed along, letting myself fall into the song. I hadn't realized I fell asleep when my boyfriend, who was sitting next to me, elbowed me hard and I woke with a startle. I pulled my white headphones out of my ears and the attendant announced over the intercom that we would be descending soon. I looked out the window and watched as my home town came into view. You could see the 2-14 Place, the biggest building in town, rise up from the ground. A little ways away, you could see the pointed steeple of the church. Houses, cars, and people came into view and I relaxed as I felt like I was home. I came home to visit my parents from college. They had begged and begged for me to come and join them for a few weeks in summer, even though Gabe and I were going to his parent's house for the summer. Gabe was four years older than me. I graduated from high school early and went straight to college. Both of us were in our first year. I was studying journalism. Last year, Seventeen Magazine had gotten a copy of our schools newspaper and saw my article on fashion. They offered me a job, on one condition; I had to get a major in journalism first. Gabe was studying photography. He truly was good. The white bird landed hard on the runway and we kept rolling for a while until finally, the horrible ride was over. I grabbed my bag from the over head compartment and headed off down the tall steps. The warm sun beat down on my bare shoulders as I walked into the arrival area. Waiting by the stone pillars was my mother and father. I walked over to the pair and shook their hands.

"I see your still not one for hugs," my mother commented with a giddy smile on her lips.

"I've missed you guys," I laughed.

"We missed you too," my father nodded. The whirr of the gears signaled that the luggage belt was starting up. "We better get your luggage."

"I'll get the bags, you three can catch up," Gabe offered. I watched him walk over to the belts. His short, golden blonde hair looked extraordinary with his eyes the color of the ocean at midday. Gabe was compact. That was the worst thing, I was taller than him. It felt really awkward all the time. As he walked, his looks changed. His hair grew longer and black. When he turned, his eyes were not ocean blue, they were so dark of blue they were almost black. He grew taller. He looked exactly like that man I had met in the garage. What was his name? Val? Yes that was it. My father spoke and he looked like Gabe again.

"I'll go help him," my father told me.

"Has he popped the question yet?" my mother asked, causing my cheeks to flush a bright red.

"Of course not, Mom, we've only been going out for a couple of months!"

"A couple of months my butt, you've been going out for a year."

"Whatever, he's just not ready yet."

"What's wrong? Why are you blushing?" Gabe asked. I whirled around to see Gabe and my father holding the bags.

"Oh, um, nothing. Fran just brought up an embarrassing child hood story," I lied perfectly. Gabe let it go. I was happy that he could figure out that something was wrong, but I was disappointed that he believed my lie. That was the thing, I felt that more and more I had to lie to him. With every lie I told him, the farther apart I felt. Soon the relationship would stretch so far it would snap and fall into pieces. Thinking about it didn't hurt as much as I expected it would. I gave a weak smile and grabbed my bags, ignoring the protests from Gabe. I climbed into my Mother's black Tahoe, it brought back all the horrible childhood memories. The day my friends left me because I wasn't good enough, the day my so called friend stabbed me in the back, the endless days I came home crying, the day I lost my best friend, the day my little safe walls fell to pieces. Our family had been in a bit of a money crisis, my dog was in the midst of dying, and I realized that I wouldn't get everything I had wanted with carefree ease. It was the day that I realized that if I wanted something, I would have to work for it. The day I turned thirteen, I got a job and sent every last penny for savings into college. I shuddered and pushed back all the memories I had locked in the back of my mind. My Mother pulled up to the parking lot of the hotel where Gabe and I were staying. We checked in and dropped our bags off in our room. The four of us headed back to my parents house for supper.

Val…

I had been driving for three days, not really knowing where I was going. Since I was a vampire, I only had to stop once. To feed. I didn't know where I was going until I saw the sign;

Welcome to Grande Prairie Canada, we welcome you.

I was amazed that I had gone this far. I don't know what had drawn me here, I haven't ever heard of the place. I drove around for awhile, looking for a place to stay. I found a hotel that didn't look too bad. I checked into a room with a fake name and decided to look around for the nearest Black Iris. I found myself walking down downtown when I rounded a corner and saw it. On the back of the grungy looking building, there was a Black Iris. It was almost hidden by all the other graffiti, but I saw it. I walked up to the wall and knocked on the symbol. A tiny piece of the wall slid back and two yellow eyes appeared.

"Name?" the voice asked gruffly,

"Val Stillman," I replied. I lifted up my I.D. to the window. There was a little black Iris that only Night people could see. It signified that I was a Lamia. The door opened and I saw the body that matched the eyes. He had broad shoulders and massive arms, I could tell by the feral scent of him that he was a werewolf.

"Vampire," he nodded with a growl.

"Puppy," I returned. I couldn't stand Werewolves because they were so possessive and thought they were so great. I have to admit Lamia can get like that, but only if you're a Redfern. I stepped into the dimly lit club. Music blasted from speakers. I took a seat at the bar.

"A rum and coke, please," I ordered from the bartender. He was a rough looking man. He was rather chubby and had stubble on his chin and top lip. He was wearing a smock that was pretty gross. He placed the silver cup in front of me. I smelled it and shrugged. It didn't smell spiked to me. I downed half the glass and set it on the table. I walked over to a slim girl with short platinum blonde hair with black tips. I felt drawn to her. I tapped on her red silk clad shoulder, she whirled around and I was staring straight into those emerald eyes.

A/N five reviews before another update.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry about not updating in forever my computer has been in the shop and I cant update from anywhere else so if you still want to read my story here goes chapter three

Val…

We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. This was the girl from the garage, I was sure of it. From the look in her eyes, she recognized me too. Pinned in her hair was a delicate, black lily holding back her feathery bangs. As I studied her face something was different, I just couldn't put my finger on it. A hand grabbed hers and pulled her towards the exit. She sent a fleeting glance my way and let herself be towed out the door I watched her walk away and felt a pang in my chest. I tried to pass it off as something else. As I thought over every possibility, my mind kept going back to feelings for her. I didn't even know this girl, how could I have feelings for her? I walked back to the bar and chugged my drink. I pulled a crisp five out of my pocket and left it on the counter. I walked back to my hotel room and sat their for a while thinking about her, Faye Silverheart. Her name didn't mean any animal, so I was curious to what she was. I rested my eyes and went to sleep for the first time in three days.

A few hours before

Faye….

I sat at the high cherry wood table. My mother put the roast and potatoes on the table beside the salad and milk. She sat down on my left, beside my father. I started to put some salad into my bowl, it slipped out of my hand and fell onto the table.

"Sorry," I mumbled. With a somber expression on my face, I picked the salad up from the table and put it in my bowl drowning it with ranch dressing. I finished eating quietly and excused myself to use the bathroom when I was finished. I ran my fingers across the green and white label my sister had put on the bathtub when we were kids. I smiled as the memories of her dying my hair and all the times I had sat in there with the door cracked and the lights off listening to the petty things my parents argued about. I sighed and pulled myself together, Gabe would probably be feeling extremely awkward alone with my parents. I marched down the hall and saw my parents and Gabe sitting in the living room. I leaned against my chest and half-heartedly tried to participate in the conversation. It was about Gabe's photography career, occasionally putting in comments about my sisters photography business. It was pretty much boasting about her like they always did. I looked over at the pristine white clock, seven pm.

"Gabe we should get going, I'm super tired."

"Sure, honey," he replied. I grabbed my black purse and lid on my black converse.

"Bye, mom, bye, dad, I'll see you soon."

"Oh, wait, don't you need a ride to your hotel?" my father asked.

"No, we'll walk," I replied, glancing over to see a look of disgust on Gabe's face. I held back a laugh. We walked down the driveway.

"Do we seriously have to walk all the way to the hotel? This is a small town but that's a far ways away," Gabe complained.

"No, we don't. But don't complain, the walking is good for you," I told him.

"What do you mean, then how are we getting home?"

"I texted Ivy and we're going to walk to her house than she's going to drive you to our hotel and then we're going to my favourite club."

"Is it a black iris?" he asked me.

"Uh huh and no you can't come," I said abruptly, turning the corner to walk down the street past my old school.

"How come?" he whined.

"Because it's a girls night and your no fun at parties. By the way I'm staying over night at Ivy's so I should be back around noon tomorrow." Gabe realized it was a closed subject and we walked for five more minutes to reach Ivy's house. She was pacing up and down the driveway. On one of her down strokes she saw us standing there and let out a breath of relief.

"Oh, Faye I was so worried about you!" ivy yelled, throwing her arms around me.

"Why were you worried?" I asked.

"Because I had an odd feeling now we should get going Chase is waiting at the black iris," she laughed, it sounded awkward and not like herself.

"Hey! I thought it was a girl's night?" Gabe said angrily.

"well, actually, it's a reunion," I told him sheepishly.

"You lied to me! Why?"

"Because you are so protective you wouldn't want me to go if chase was there." I climbed into Ivy's blue miny cooper. Ivy and Gabe climbed in and we drove off. In a few minutes we were at the hotel. That could have been because of Ivy's fast driving or the fact that we hit every green light. He rushed into the hotel and sent another look of unapproved my way. Ivy drove down town and easily found a spot in front of the hair salon. It was still open with only a few customers left inside. I gave a salute to the single hairdresser inside and continued on to the back room. I opened up the door and held it open sweeping my arm in front of me as a gesture for Ivy to go first. I had always done that when we were kids. Ivy led the way to the door disguised as a spray painted wall around the corner. She knocked on the spry painted iris and two bright yellow eyes appeared.

"I'D." the male voice ordered.

Faye and I held up our I.D. to the open space.

"Ivy? Faye?" the door attendant asked surprised. The door swung in and Josh Canavar was standing behind it. We went to high school together. Josh and I had most classes together, but he never really was part of our group even though the two of us were close friends. I gave him a hug.

"Wow, Josh, you look the same as you did in high school what are you doing here? I thought you moved to a pack in Chicago?" I asked.

"I still live in Chicago, but I came up here to visit my cousin. His usual doorman was sick so I offered to fill in," he smiled.

"Oh well it was great to see you again, I should probably leave you to your job have you seen Chase, we were supposed to meet him here."

Josh pointed over to a table in the back corner with a smile. I returned the smile and walked over to the table.

"Malfini!" Chase yelled running over to ivy and I giving each of us a hug

"Actually, it's Silverheart now," I told him, a smile playing at my lips.

He gave me a smirk, "so you really went along with the name change," I couldn't hold it in anymore and let out my dorky full-toothed grin. Chase was just like I had remembered him. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with a black iris ring on his finger. I felt a pang in my chest as I remembered how he had gotten that ring. It was his fathers ring and Chase never took it off. His father had died when Chase was in grade twelve, two years ago. That's when the three of us had joined. I looked up at his eyebrow piercing out of habit and was pleasantly surprised to see that their still was the black carving of the black iris. I had the same symbol on my lip piercing and Ivy on her nose ring. I looked closer at Ivy and saw that it was still their. When I had saw her back at her house, I thought it was just a plain black bead. I was wrong. This meant they were still deep in. I looked away and tried to think of something to break the awkward silence that had come.

"Oooooh, this is my favourite song! We have to go dance!" Ivy yelled pulling Chase and me onto the dance floor with her. I new not to fight, she was pretty strong for a witch. I listened to the intro music and instantly recognized it, cross my heart by Marianas Trench. Ivy hadn't changed at all. Chase must have recognized it at the same time as me because he was laughing too. I danced along with Ivy, even though I was horrible at dancing. The song ended and a slow song came on. The three of us left the dance floor and leaned against the wall, our table had already been stolen.

"Drinks on me," Chase said walking over to the bar.

"I'll be right back, Faye, I just have to use the ladies room for a moment," Ivy told me. I considered joining Chase at the bar but decided not too. I turned and watched the couples sway on the dance floor sway in time to the music. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around thinking it was Chase. It wasn't. I recognized the boy in front of me, but I wasn't quite sure from where. The two of us stared each other for awhile. He opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment I felt Ivy tugging me towards the door. I turned to look at him again, hoping to place the face, his face held sadness and disappointment, for the life of me I didn't know why. Ivy pulled me out the door and waiting there right beside the door was a slick, black four door sedan. Ivy whipped open the door and shoved me in slamming the door behind me. Chase stepped on the gas the second the door was close and I flew forward in my seat. I slid myself back and buckled myself in.

"What is this about!" I yelled.

"They've found us," Ivy whispered, her voice full of raw fear.

A/n CLIFFHANGER! Five reviews before another chappie anonymous reviews welcome :D


End file.
